


Neutral

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto debate genocide vs. pacifist.





	Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Warning** this sort of has vague spoilers for Undertale.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Undertale, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis and Prompto generally get along like peanut butter and jelly, which is to say that Ignis often finds them stuck together and they tend to leave a mess behind them. They rarely fight, and not because Prompto’s trying to suck up or too afraid to get on his prince’s bad side, like most of Noctis’ other peers are. They just _work_ together. They’re the same sort of person, right down to the abysmal vernacular and penchant for slacking. 

So it gives Ignis a bit of a start when he enters Noctis’ apartment to the sound of annoyed huffs. He sheds his shoes and jacket as Noctis’ voice dips into a condescending rant about his extensive gaming experience and superior virtual instincts. As Ignis rounds the corner into the living area, Prompto’s insisting that it’s more about a conscience than game skills. 

They halt their argument when they spot Ignis. Before he can offer to mediate, Noctis waves him over. “Iggy, c’mere, Prom’s being an idiot—tell him it’s better to be bad first and _then_ good so everybody forgives you and you can leave on a good note.”

Prompto scoffs as Ignis settles on the armchair across from the couch, where the two teenagers are sitting side-by-side, curled up with a blanket over their laps. There’s an open game case on the coffee table buried under a half-empty bag of chips, the controller resting next to them and the television on the generic startup screen. Prompto rolls his eyes at Noctis and appeals to Ignis, “Would you _please_ tell him that doesn’t make any sense? They can’t forgive you if they’re dead!”

“They’re not gonna be dead; it’s a _video game_! We’ll just restart it—”

“They’ll remember—everybody says this game remembers! And why do we gotta kill them at all? If we can be nice—”

“Because it’s a _game_ , Prom!”

“I know that, but if you _can_ be good—”

“We’ll be good. But if we’re good first and befriend everybody it’s gonna hurt more to kill them—”

“That’s the _point_ ; it’s supposed to feel bad when you kill people!”

“Well I don’t wanna feel bad—!”

“Then why—”

Ignis interrupts by raising his hand, and the other two instantly fall quiet. They turn their burning gazes to him, Prompto inquisitive and Noctis obviously sure that Ignis is going to side with him. Ignis isn’t. He asks first, “You’re debating which route to take in Undertale, I take it?”

Noctis nods, while Prompto fills in, “Yeah, it says on the case you can choose whether to fight or befriend the monsters.”

“So we should do both,” Noctis adds, “to see everything.”

“What if it sucks?” Prompto cuts in. “Then we won’t want to play it again, so we might as well make the first playthrough good just in case.”

“It’s not gonna suck; everybody loves it.”

“So? Everybody loves that new Final Fantasy game and it’s the _worst_ ; the story’s totally rushed and the ending bites, not to mention what they did to the princess—”

“Hey, we do _not_ speak that blasphemy in this apartment!”

Before they can derail the already useless argument any further, Ignis announces, “You’ll be playing the pacifist route.”

Prompto gives a little, “Woop!” while Noctis gives Ignis a look of intense betrayal. 

But Noctis seems to realize he’s been outvoted, and despite his childish pout, he grumbles, “ _Fiiine._ We’ll be good first... then turn around and be assholes to everyone we already caught feels for.”

Ignis shakes his head. “You misunderstand me. You won’t be playing genocide at all.”

Noctis blinks at him. Prompto tilts his head and wisely keeps quiet. After a few silent seconds, wherein Noctis must deduce that Ignis is being serious, he counters, “Iggy, you can’t _forbid_ me to play a video game a certain way.”

“I can, and I just did.”

Still clearly confused, Noctis looks more disturbed than angry. He protests, “But... what if there’s extra lore...?”

Even Prompto meekly asks, “Why can’t he _at all_...? What if the game hints there’s more...”

“Because,” Ignis tells both of them, “he is the prince of Lucis. He is meant to set an example for his people. Which means he will not be going around slaughtering anyone for entertainment.”

“But _you_ play video games!” Noctis splutters.

“Yes, and I’m not the prince. Furthermore, I play games where I am slaying _evil_ : the virtual equivalent of violent demons, thus protecting the peace. I certainly do not go out of my way to seek enjoyment in the culling of innocent creatures when there’s a better way. Nor will you.”

“But it’s a _game_!”

“A fact which I am sure you don’t want to have to publicly argue with the press should it get out that our prince role-plays as a homicidal maniac on the side.”

Noctis’ eyes squint, glaring Ignis down, but Ignis doesn’t budge. In reality, it’s highly unlikely that Noctis’ game decisions would be leaked, but game consoles aren’t something the Citadel can entirely supervise, and hacking is a possibility. And that’s a bad thing to have leaked. Having watched Gladiolus play the route, Ignis knows just how horrible and guilt-riddled it is. Which is why he doesn’t mention that there definitely is extra lore. When Noctis tires of trying to break Ignis, he turns to Prompto and mutters, “Fine. I’ll just watch Prom play.”

“No way!” Prompto squawks. “I’m not gonna be evil!”

“But you were gonna watch me do it!”

“I said _maybe_ , and that’s different!” 

Noctis crumbles, then abruptly fishes out his phone and starts dialing. Prompto glances at Ignis, but Ignis isn’t sure what’s going on, unless Noctis is calling his father for permission to ignore Ignis and be evil, which seems highly unlikely.

The phone crackles, and Noctis mutters into it, “Hey Gladio, I need you to come be bad for me.”

Prompto whines, “Noooct, no, you’re doing it backwards!”

Ignis sighs, recognizing a losing battle, and gets up to go start on dinner.


End file.
